


One Night

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy, Barbara, and a festive night at home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended.

Tommy added another log to the fire and then settled down on the rug beside me. The room was only lit by the flames from the fire and the lights from the Christmas tree. The curtains were pulled tight to shut out the cold winter night.

We had left Howenstow after breakfast on Boxing Day morning, wanting to avoid the traffic and to be back in our own home at a reasonable hour. Dorothy had asked us to stay, but we felt we had done our part, spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the estate so that we could fulfil our obligations to Nanrunnel and the family. Now was our time.

I passed Tommy a glass of champagne, stealing a kiss as payment before I allowed him to take a sip.

“It’s good to be home.”

I leant my head on his shoulder, “it certainly is. As much as I love your family, it is so much better to be here.”

“You were very well behaved Lady A; I don’t think I heard one swear word escape your lips in the whole forty-eight hours we were there.”

I snorted with laughter, “that’s because I made sure you didn’t. When I felt the urge, I took myself off to the bathroom, locked myself in and had a muttered under my breath rant!”

“I should have known! The things you do for me.”

“Exactly your Lordship, if I didn’t love you as much as I do…”

Tommy took my glass and put it on the floor next to his, before he returned his attention to me, kissing me hard as he lay me back onto the soft fur of the rug.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was I will never be sorry.”

I slid my arms around his neck, my lips searching for his. He kissed me, his tongue seeking entry into my mouth, before duelling with mine passionately.

Eventually we broke for air. Tommy rolled onto his back and pulled me into his arms so that my head was resting on his shoulder again, his hand stroking my back through my robe.

“Are you falling asleep down there?”

I snuggled closer, “no, I’m just content. There’s nowhere I would rather be than in your arms.”

“You really are good for my ego.”

I laughed and playfully slapped his chest. “Your ego doesn’t need any encouragement or help from me, it’s big enough all on its own.”

Tommy rolled us again so that I was trapped underneath him, his gorgeous brown eyes sparkling with mirth.

“I know something that does like encouragement and help from you.”

I smiled at him wickedly, before sliding one of my hands down his body to where his robe was gaping open. I found what I was searching for and took him in hand. He hissed loudly, and my smile grew wider and even more wicked.

“Hmmm, I see what you mean. Would you like to provide me with specific guidance as to the encouragement you need or are you happy to just leave it up to my discretion?”

“Barbara, you’re killing me here.”

“No, I’m torturing you, there is a difference. I wouldn’t dream of killing you, not when I get so much pleasure from you and your body.”

Tommy undid my robe, before taking his weight on his arms and lowering himself down on top of me. I guided him inside my hot, wet depths and gasped, the feel of him inside me reminding me of how much I loved him, how long I had adored him, and how, at times, I still had to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn’t experiencing some very intense and vivid dream.

~*~

We lay in each other’s arms, our breathing heavy, our hearts racing, our sweat-coated skin cooling.

“Feel free to torture me again any time you wish.”

“I knew that there was a masochist hidden underneath that poncy exterior.”

“It took you to bring him out of hiding.”

“Is that a complaint?”

“Most definitely not! I just told you that you could torture me again any time you wish; I can put it in writing if it would reassure you.”

I used my index finger to trace his right nipple. “I don’t need it in writing, the only thing I want, the only thing I need, is you.”

“You’ve got me.”

“And you’ve got me too.”


End file.
